


Look What You Made Me Do

by crookedneighbour



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Murder Kink, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Kind of a songfic based off "Look What You Made Me Do." Kind of crack, kind of serious porn.Tony had made him do this. Tony made him become Mysterio. Tony had forced him to hurt Peter Parker. When he heard the first crunch of Peter landing in his back, and the second of the train impact, it was as if Tony had lured the boy there himself.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolveria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/gifts).



  
Tony Stark’s little games had forced Quentin’s hand. Tony had made him play the role of Mysterio. The moment Tony took the stage and humiliated him, forced Quentin to be the fool in his glorified PowerPoint, Quentin’s gut dislike transformed into action and hatred.

Giving EDITH to a child had been a perfect crime, another one of Tony’s self-aggrandizing jokes. He’d promised them, promised Quentin, they’d have their part of the credit and the copyright, and gone on and on about how much he appreciated their hard work.

Quentin was smarter and harder than he’d been then. He’d learned what he needed to make people listen. He’d even tricked Nick Fury this time. Mysterio had come from the ashes of a dead world, and it was his time to shine.

Tony had made him do this. Tony made him become Mysterio. Tony had forced him to hurt Peter Parker. When he heard the first crunch of Peter landing in his back, and the second of the train impact, it was as if Tony had lured the boy there himself.

EDITH was supposed to be his after all. She’d once belonged to him. Maybe if a Tony hadn’t fired him, Quentin wouldn’t have come as far as he did. Tony shook his world, but the world moved on. Another day, another body Stark threw to the ground. But for Quentin, losing his job was everything. Tony threw aside his years of research as if it were nothing. Even before Mysterio was an idea, Quentin knew Stark would get his. Someone with that many enemies was bound to get his comeuppance.

Even now, Quentin was evolving, growing stronger. Poor Parker would find his once hero, then nemesis alive again, back from the dead as if shrugging off a cold. Peter was the priority now. Yes, he could see through the illusions, but the boy was in a vulnerable position.

If Peter has just given him EDITH, just agreed to work alongside him, Quentin wouldn’t have to break him now. He felt a little bad for what he’d have to do, but it was inevitable. With Spider-Man’s identity known to the world, there were far few places for Peter to run. Perhaps, back to Quentin’s arms could be the place.

He hoped Peter dreamed about him still. He wanted to be the star of Peter’s nightmares, and perhaps of something more forbidden. He wanted Peter to ache for him, to crave submission, and come begging for his approval. He wanted Peter to wake up sweaty and sticky from imagining Quentin’s hands across his skin, beholden to the desires of multiple holographic selves.

He’d find Peter again. Show the boy the paternal approval he’d been craving all this time. Then tell him it was what he needed, how when he looked at Quentin he radiated need. Tell the boy he was asking for it in Venice, Prague, and even in London, he had still ached to be undone by Quentin’s want.

——

“Look what you made me do, Parker,” Quentin grunted as he pulled his cock out from between Peter’s thighs. He’d already stained the boy once across the back of his legs, then had a second go at him just now.

The two of them were in a warehouse they'd done up outside Long Island City. He'd stuck to the same endless darkness he'd tormented the boy in before. He wanted Peter to feel at home after all. Green fog rolled off of Quentin's steps, and in the illusion, he was dressed in his full and glorious armor.

Peter was shackled and tossed across a cheap mattress. The shredded remains of his costume were balled on the ground beside them. It’d taken getting a very good knife to do that. A few kicks and cuts were scattered across Peter’s body from the struggle, but his healing factor had already begun to work on them. 

Quentin ran a hand down each of Peter’s spread thighs. His legs had always been especially enticing, long and surprisingly shapely for his size.

Peter could only whimper in response on account of the bit gag in his mouth. Hearing Peter scream into it had made his first orgasm raw and powerful.

“You’re so pretty like this. I should fuck your mouth too... God, I can’t help myself with you, kid,” Quentin murmured. He slowly slid against Peter’s thigh once more as a secondary and fleeting pulse of pleasure traveled out from his own groin.

“No teeth, baby, or I blow your classmates to hell and back, alright?”

Quentin dug his nails in to make his point clear, and Peter nodded his head aggressively. The first couple of rounds had taken a bit of steam out of the kid. 

“I owe you a facial too, don’t I?” 

He was gonna fuck the poor little thing every way he could think of before slitting his throat. Peter had made it clear he wouldn’t be a sidekick so Quentin had to kill him. This was just a little fun beforehand. It was a shame to come to this, but what could Quentin do?

Quentin sighed. They had a bit of time before he could get it up again, so how to pass the time? He tapped at the control panel on his wrist idly.

Peter let out another muffled scream as his double appeared before him. Quentin begin to massage the swell of the real Peter’s ass as his own double took to cutting Peter from his costume.

Peter’s hips arched back as he watched the footage of Quentin now slick his fingers with lubricant and begin to spread him. Quentin licked his lips slowly, mirroring the same hungry gesture of his past self.

”This is where it gets good, kid. This is where I show us both what a whore you are,” Quentin snarled.

Peter shut his eyes. His loss. 

“Watch this now, or choke on my cock later. Your choice,” Quentin offered.

Peter’s eyes stayed screwed shut. Guess he’d just have to deep throat him too. Peter was certainly keeping him busy.


End file.
